Láska jde ruku v ruce s Bolestí
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Jedná se o shounen-ai povídku o Peinovi a Kakashim


„Miluji tě." zašeptal Pein.

„Já tebe taky." zašeptal Kakashi v odpověď a přitáhl si Peina k sobě a políbil ho. V tu chvíli se Pein vzbudil.

Smutně se usmál na fotografii svého milovaného Kakashiho a podíval se z okna. Venku zářil měsíc v úplňku. První, co ho při tom krásném pohledu napadlo, bylo, jak moc by se na ten měsíc chtěl dívat společně s Kakashim. Mít ho ve svém náručí, cítit jeho přítomnost a jen si té krásné chvíle užívat. To mu však nikdy nebude umožněno. On je přeci tady ten zlý, zvrácený a bezcitný, nikdy nebude mít to potěšení políbit svého milého nebo se ho jen dotknout. Nikdy mu nebude moci vyjevit své city, jen by se mu vysmál. A co by na to řekli hoši z Akatsuki? Na to nechtěl ani pomyslet. Znaveně si znovu lehl na postel a ponořil se do představ o Kakashim a znovu usnul.

„Miluji tě…" začal Pein, ale něčí vzdálený hlas ho přerušil.  
>„Peine. Peine! Vstávej, už je dávno 11 hodin." budila ho Konan. „No konečně." řekla naštvaně. Chvíli se na něj zvědavě dívala, dnes už to bylo po několikáté, co ho slyšela říkat ze spaní „Miluji tě.", „Mám tě rád." a jednou ho dokonce slyšela říkat „Taky tě hrozně chci.", ale místo toho aby se ho zeptala, koho že to miluje, raději mlčela.<p>

„Cože? Au." zaúpěl, když se mu jeden z piersingů zachytl a on si ho vytrhl.

„V poslední době jsi úplně mimo, stalo se něco?" zeptala se naoko ustaraně, ale doopravdy byla zvědavá, jestli jí řekne, koho že to miluje.

„V poslední době?" zeptal se nechápavě Pein.

„Ano, poslední měsíc a půl se chováš vážně divně, vůbec nevnímáš, když na tebe někdo mluví. A tohle je za tu dobu už pátý, co sis vytrhl." sdělila mu Konan.

„Hm, nevím, hodně přemýšlím." řekl vyhýbavě Pein a vylezl z postele, na které se už udělalo pár rudých fleků.

„Nad čím?" zeptala se zvědavě Konan a posadila se na židli.

„No…" začal Pein vyhýbavě, ale potom dodal hrubým hlasem. „Sakra, to není vůbec tvoje věc!"

Konan se na něj jenom smutně podívala a poté odešla z místnosti.

„Sakra." zaklel Pein a schoval obličej do dlaní. Chvíli tak zůstal a poté si vzpomněl kolik už je hodin a rychle se oblékl.

„Peine, Naruto jde zítra na misi. Myslíme si, že by to mohla být dobrá příležitost, pro jeho únos." promluvil k Peinovi Itachi.

„To jde sám?" zeptal se nevěřícně Pein.

„Ne, kdepak, jde s ním Kakashi, ale o něho se postarám klidně sám." vysvětlil Itachi a konec věty pronesl dost samolibě.

„Ty chceš Kakashiho zabít?" řekl Pein a měl co dělat, aby se mu hlas na konci věty nezlomil.

„No, ano, zabijeme dvě mouchy jednou ranou." sdělil mu Itachi pochody svých myšlenek.

„Rozmyslím si to. Teď můžeš jít."

„Dobrá." řekl trochu zmateně Itachi, který si myslel, že mu to Pein schválí a ještě ho pochválí, a vyšel z místnosti.

‚O několik hodin později poblíž Konohy'

Pein se rozhlížel, jestli tu někdo není a uviděl postavu muže. Tohohle chlapa by poznal kdykoli, byl to Kakashi. Potichu se schoval a pozoroval ho při čtení knihy. Po chvíli Kakashi usnul a Pein se trochu přiblížil. Byl tak nádherný. Najednou však ke Kakashimu přišel ten malý blonďatý spratek Naruto. Pein se zašklebil, ale ztuhl, když se Naruto sehnul a stáhl Kakashimu masku. Pomalu se k němu přibližoval a málem Kakashiho políbil, ale najednou pod Peinem praskla větev. Jelikož byl dost blízko, Kakashiho to probudilo. Kakashi a Naruto se dívali na Peina, který jim připadal nějaký divný, možná trochu vystrašený, ale ještě něco, snad měl trochu zarudlý obličej.

„Naruto, pozor, to je Pein!" zařval Kakashi na Naruta a schoval ho za sebe a přitom si natahoval masku.

Při pohledu na Kakashiho počínání Peina zabolelo u srdce. Obětoval by se pro něho? Pro toho skrčka? Proč?

Kakashi stál ještě chvíli ve střehu, ale potom netrpělivě promluvil. „Co chceš?"

„Nic, byl jsem se projít." zamumlal Pein první věc co ho napadla.

„Cože? Projít?" zeptal se nevěřícně Kakashi, ale něco mu říkalo, že je tu Pein sám a ani nehodlá útočit.  
>„Jo, šel jsem na čerstvý vzduch." zamumlal a poté se vztekle podíval na Naruta, což přimělo Kakashiho znovu zaujmout obranný postoj. „Klid, nehodlám ani jednoho z vás napadnout." řekl Pein a otočil se k odchodu. Poté se ještě na chvíli zastavil, otočil se k nim a dodal. „Zítra nikam nechoďte."<p>

Kakashi se chvíli divil, jak to, že o tom ví. Ale potom se dokopal k otázce. „Proč nám to říkáš?"

„Kakashi, neposlouchej ho, určitě je to nějaká past." vložil se do toho Naruto.

„Buď zticha fracku, proč bych asi lhal! Kdybych vás chtěl zabít, už bych to udělal. Sakra, ty si tam klidně jdi." zavrčel vztekle a podíval se na Naruta vražedným pohledem. „A upozorňuju tě, Naruto, že jestli se ještě někdy pokusíš o to, o co ses pokusil dnes, tak tě zabiju."

„A co myslíš?" zeptal se nechápavě Naruto, kterému to nedošlo.

„To co jsi chtěl udělat před tím, než jsem spadl z toho stromu a nedělej blbýho!"

Naruto se ještě chvíli nechápavě díval a potom si vzpomněl, že než Pein spadl, chtěl Kakashiho políbit. Což by ale znamenalo, že Pein je s tou misí nechtěl napálit. „To jako vážně?"

Pein lehce zrudl. „Proč bych to jinak říkal. Sakra, zdržuješ mě fracku."

„O čem to mluvíte?" zeptal se nechápavě Kakashi.

„Mám dojem, že se do mě Pein zamiloval."

„To jako fakt, Peine?"

„Co to meleš za kraviny, fracku, kdo se tady zamiloval do tebe?" zařval Pein na Naruta, který si jeho informace špatně vyložil.

„Tak jak jsi to myslel?" zeptal se nechápající Naruto.

Pein znovu zrudl. „Nemiluju tebe, pitomče, já miluju Kakashiho."

Kakashi vykulil oči, ale než něco stihl říct, Pein zmizel.

„Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Debilní malej fracek!" vztekal se Pein, když si myslel, že je od nich dostatečně daleko. „Já toho blonďáka zabiju, nebo na něho pošlu Itachiho." pokračoval Pein naštvaně. Najednou uslyšel kroky, a když se otočil, stál tam Kakashi. „Co chceš?" zeptal se stále naštvaně Pein a ani nečekal na jeho odpověď a otočil se k odchodu.

„Myslel jsi to vážně?"

„Ne, jenom jsem si chtěl udělat ze sebe srandu. No ne asi, samozřejmě, že jsem to myslel vážně." vyjel na něho Pein, který pokračoval ve své chůzi.

Kakashi ho po chvíli zastavil zatáhnutím za ruku. To Peina dost překvapilo a otočil se. „Nechceš se už zastavit?"

„Copak, při chůzi se ti nedaří si ze mě dělat srandu?" řekl uštěpačně Pein.

„Sklapneš už?" zavrčel na něj Kakashi a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

„Když mi pomůžeš." zkusil Pein, ačkoli čekal jako odpověď maximálně pěstí.

Kakashi se na něj chvíli díval a poté si stáhl masku a políbil ho. Pein na chvíli ztuhl, ale poté si ho přitáhl.

„Miluji tě." zašeptal mu Pein do ucha.

„Já tebe taky." řekl a usmál se na něho.

Garra se otočil na Naruta, s kterým to celé sledoval a zašeptal. „Tak se nám to povedlo. Už jsem se bál, že ta větev nerupne."

„Jo to jsem se taky bál." zašeptal Naruto Garrovi do ucha a políbil ho. „Tak pojď, necháme je o samotě a my můžeme pokračovat, kde jsme minule přestali, když zítra nemusím vstávat."

Garra vzal Naruta kolem pasu a šli do Konohy.


End file.
